


Touch Me (I'm Sorry)

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Smut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony, Rough Sex, Tony is both the hurt and the comfort, not as much as normal which lowkey irritates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter comes home smelling like another alpha, and Tony doesn't like that. After realizing he was being an idiot, emotional make-up sex happens.





	Touch Me (I'm Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BambiRyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRyou/gifts).



> Birthday fic for @BambiRyou who made a request on another fic of mine. Mistakes always mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter is somewhat panicking as he goes up to Tony’s penthouse, hoping that he’ll get the chance to shower before Tony gets home. He knows he smells like the alpha that had decided he was ripe for the taking, ignoring his mating bite. The scent is repulsive, and he can’t imagine how Tony would take it. He can’t even help but feel guilty for not noticing him until he ended up with his scent on him and could punch him off. He pales when the elevator opens and the sounds of Tony moving around the living room. He swallows as he steps out, sitting his bookbag by the elevator. “Hey, Peter!” Tony calls as he walks towards the elevator. Peter doesn’t even get to respond with his own greeting before his alpha is freezing, catching the foreign scent on his body.

“Tony,” he starts, hearing the growl starting to rumble in his chest. “Tony, wait-“

“Who the _hell_ has been touching you?” he snarls, stalking up to him. Peter shrinks back slightly, more out of hating that he made his alpha angry than any perceived danger. He cages Peter in against the wall and inhales, lip curling in disgust. “ _No one_ is allowed to touch you but _me_ , Omega.” He bares his neck in submission, tears burning at his eyes even though he knows Tony would never act like this in his right mind.

“I can explain-“

“ _I don’t want to hear it_.” Tony lets out another angry snarl and stalks off into their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Peter bites his lip, holding back a sob as he lets the tears fall and lets his body sag.

“H-He just needs to c-calm down,”  he tells himself. “H-His rut is just cl-close so he’s on edge…” Even despite his reassurances, he can’t help but feel he needs to make it up to his alpha. He knows he did nothing wrong, but the feeling still persists, unreasonable and annoying. He goes into his old bedroom, something he hasn’t used in months, and throws his clothes off, kicking them into a corner and wrinkling his nose. He goes into the bathroom and takes a long shower as he thinks about how to make up with Tony, specifically with sex. He scrubs and scrubs until the scent is gone and there’s nothing but the soft, flowery scent that both he and Tony like.

He goes through some of the clothes still kept in his closet for appearances, desperately looking for something to dress up in. He manages to find an oversized Iron Man sweater and  black briefs as well as matching knee-high Iron Man socks. He lays them out on the bed then rubs lotion into his body, something the compliment the scent of his body wash and shampoo. He pulls on his clothes and runs his fingers through his hair before going to the door. He reaches out for the doorknob before hesitating, hearing Tony moving around again, although quieter than earlier. He takes a steadying breath and leaves his room, immediately going to Tony, who looks at him with guilt and sweeps him into his arms without registering how Peter looks. Peter wraps his arms around his neck and closes his eyes, breathing in his scent and swallowing back a new round of sobs.

“I’m _so sorry_ , Peter,” Tony chokes out. “I shouldn’t have snapped on you, not when you were explaining yourself. I’m so sorry. I’ve been letting my upcoming rut get to me, and I’m so sorry.” Peter runs his fingers through the other’s hair and relaxes, even as the worry that Tony is still mad burns in the back of his mind. They pull apart for Tony to peck him on the lips, and Peter gives him a shy smile as his cheeks light up slightly.

“I understand. I forgive you.” Tony lets out a relieved breath then lets his eyes wander down Peter’s body. “Touch me?” Peter moves his hands down to his ass and presses up against him. “I’m sorry. For smelling like another alpha.” Tony moves one of his hands up to cup his cheek and brushes his thumb over his cheek.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, baby.” Peter’s breath hitches as he’s pulled into a heavier kiss than earlier, losing himself in Tony as he’s pressed against a wall for the second time that evening. Tony grips his ass as he slips his tongue between his lips, sliding his leg between Peter’s for him to rut against. He feels himself getting wet as he whimpers into Tony’s mouth and rubs his cock against his thigh. “My beautiful, smart little omega,” Tony breathes against his lips. Peter keens in response, slick starting to slide out of his hole in and dampen his briefs.

“ _Alpha_.” Tony lifts him up and wraps his legs around his thighs, making out with him again as he carries him to their bedroom. Peter grips his hair and moans into his mouth, not letting go as Tony drops him down onto the bed and pulling him down with him. Tony leans onto his hands and rolls his hips into his. All Peter can focus on is making his alpha happy, making his alpha knot him, making his alpha _cum_. He feels the heat of him against his own smaller one and bucks up desperately. Hands wander up and under his sweater, fingers plucking at his nipples and rolling them. Peter arches his back, and his moans are muffled, sucked into Tony’s mouth.

“Fuck, _Peter_.” Tony scrambles to release himself from his pants, Peter trembling slightly under him with his arm over his blushing face as he pants. He hears a shuffle of clothing being tossed to the side then feels the same large, calloused hands sliding down his sides and hips; he rolls his body with the caress, breath hitching and small whimpers leaving his throat. Hot, wet kisses are pressed down his chest and stomach until they stop just above the line of his under, now soaked over his hole with slick. “You’re so fucking hot, baby boy.” Peter whines. “My sexy little omega.”

“D-Daddy. A-Alpha, please…” Tony shushes him softly and eases his under off, tossing them to the side as his cock slaps against his stomach and leaves behind a small puddle of pre-cum, hard and flushed with excitement.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. God, what have I done to deserve you?” Peter’s face heats up more at the reverence in his voice, and his legs curl up slightly towards his body. He hears a warm, fond chuckle before they’re being pulled down and out, putting him on display for Tony. Puffs of air against his skin have his cock twitching and shooting pre-cum onto his stomach. A nose roams around his groin, scenting him just as much as teasing him. “Look at me, sweetheart.” Peter bites his lip and lifts his arm slightly, peeking down at him from under it. “There’s those pretty Bambi eyes I love.” He resists covering his face again but not the embarrassed whine that escapes.

“Please just hurry up and fuck me,” he pouts, lowering his arms to reach for Tony. Tony crawls back up his body again and wastes no time, pressing into him steadily with a deep groan as Peter softly cries out, toes curling already at the sensation of his _true_ alpha on him and in him.

“I’ll take care of you baby. Daddy has you.” He wraps his arms and legs around Tony as the thrusting starts, biting his lip hard around his cries and wails as he starts up a punishing pace that soon has the room filling with the sounds of their hips meeting and the slickness of his hole. “G-Gonna fuck your little hole f-full. Remind everyone of wh-who you belong to. _My omega._ ” He’s pulled into a kiss that sweet by comparison, hard but showing some of the reverence from Tony’s voice only moments earlier. It makes his eyes burn with tears after having made him so upset, after having a foreign alpha on him.

If Tony notices his tears when he pulls back, he doesn’t say anything. He just keeps up his pace, and Peter cries out his name, his title, like a prayer, like Tony is not just his alpha but also his god. They feel each other reaching orgasm, faster than normal but also somehow right with how they feel. Peter arches his back with a loud cry as he cums from Tony’s knot slipping inside and locking them together, Tony letting out the deep rumble that he loves as he follows him over the edge. They pant as they enjoy the intimacy, eyes focused on each other and sweat mingling. Tony noses along his sweaty hair, rumbling starting up again that has Peter letting out an answering purr, reassured that Tony isn’t mad at him, was never really mad at _him_. They stay close and tangled up in each other, clinging and scenting as though they aren’t already drowned in each other.

“I love you,” Tony breathes, kisses Peter’s temple. He tightens his hold on him.

“I love you too,” Peter breathes back. Tony tightens his hold; Peter notices the tears dampening his hair. He doesn’t say anything, just rubs his back and whispers reassurances in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it hon! And you as well, other readers! Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
